


deadly encounter

by leop1ka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Councilman Sokka (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, angst angst angst, engaged! zukka, ive been writing this for the past 5 hours, sokka's death, this is basically zuko suffering, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: Zuko loses Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	deadly encounter

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry :/

"Where is he?! Are the rumors true? Is he okay? I need to see him!" Suki asked, practically yelling at the poor palace servant, her voice shaky and uncharacteristically emotional.

The servant gulped, looking down.

"The...the Firelord is in his quarters, but he doesn't let anybody enter. He's b-been like this for weeks." The servant answered and Suki let out a relieved huff, her hands balling up into fists.

"I don't care, it's urgent. Lead the way." The Kyoshi Warrior said, raising an eyebrow angrily. It would be a lie if she said she didn't feel guilty for treating the boy like this, but Sokka's death had made her behave in ways she never had. Her heart clenched at the thought of Sokka, a painful gash in her heart that she knew would never truly heal. Bitter tears started forming in the corner of her eyes, but she forced herself to blink them away. Despite that, as the servant begrudgingly turned around, one lone tear slid down her painted cheek, a sudden suffocating weight in her throat that Suki couldn't get rid of.

_"With much sorrow, we regret to inform you that Southern Water Tribe representative and chairman of the United Republic Council, Sokka, has just been stabbed to death by unknown vigilantes. An official report of the deadly encounter will be made by the chief of police, Toph Beifong, in a few minutes."_

As the servant lead Suki down the dark and silent halls, a portrait of Zuko caught her eye. It was a couple of months after his coronation, judging by how young he looked, and he was dressed in his Firelord attire, standing up perfectly straight and staring commandingly and proudly, a glimmer of hope in his golden irises. He looked so happy, and Suki wanted to laugh at how much he had changed. Her eyes, full of unshed tears, trailed down to the silver ring on his right hand. To anybody else, it looked like a simple handmade ring, not something of value, but Suki knew how important it was to Zuko - Sokka had given it to him on the day of his coronation, putting it on Zuko's ring finger so delicately and gently, that some would think he had given him a wedding ring, not a friendly gift. Suki wasn't able to hear what Sokka had uttered to the newly crowned Firelord, but it made him blush furiously, and Suki couldn't help but feel a pang of silent jealousy as she watched them interact, an electric spark in the air between them, which Suki had quickly written off as two friends joking around.

But when Zuko wore that ring every single day, a few holes started to appear in her friendship theory.

And as Sokka kissed Zuko's hand at his arrival in Republic City with such care and tenderness that only a lover could possess, and as Suki saw the soft, teasing smile that Zuko wore in response to Sokka's touch, Suki's blatant refusal to acknowledge the fact that this was not a friendship at all, hit her right in the face. It seemed that Toph realized the same thing at the same time, putting a hand on her shoulder and patting it pitifully.

_"What is the councilman's state, Chief Beifong?"_

_"Chief, what is your response to the people that claim you organized the murder?"_

_"Is Avatar Aang aware of this?"_

The servant stopped in front of Zuko's room, knocking on it.

"Your majesty, Suki is here to see you."

A long silence.

The servant sighed and turned towards Suki, an apologetic look in his eyes, but as he opened his mouth to say something, a raspy voice interrupted him.

"Let her in."

Suki almost gasped at how unrecognizable Zuko's voice was, and how it reminded her of the defeated Ozai all those years ago. The weight in her throat suddenly moved to her stomach, a shudder going up to her spine. She knew Zuko was taking this badly, all of them were. Toph was throwing herself into work to the point where she didn't have the time to go home and take a shower, Katara could barely take care of herself, let alone her children, Aang's peaceful and kind nature turned sour and bitter and Suki trained for hours until her hands were bleeding and salty tears painted her face. She hadn't talked to them in weeks and didn't want to, but after she heard a rumor that the Firelord had apparently tried to commit suicide, she all but ran to the palace, thanking herself that she happened to be in the Fire Nation. Suki would never forgive herself if she lost Zuko as well.

The servant seemed surprised as well but quickly shook himself out of it, nodding and opening the doors.

Suki braced herself for the upcoming sight, closing her eyes and stepping into the room, her nails digging into her palms so painfully that she was sure there would be marks. The doors closed loudly and silence filled the room. Suki slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was the absolute mess the room was - the paintings and decor hanging off the walls were burned to a crisp, the only thing preserved being Iroh's portrait. His desk was broken and thrown across the room. There were holes and big cracks in the walls, official documents and papers scattered on the marble floor, bowls full of food which was barely eaten, placed at the corner of the room. In the middle of it all was Zuko, leaning against the wooden bed frame of his giant bed, clutching his head in his hands, long hair tangled and messy, falling over his shoulders and framing his pale face which was looking down, legs tucked into his chest, a red bathrobe covering his frail figure, which had gotten much skinnier, skin hanging off the bones. His hands, covered in dried blood, were covering his ears as well, and he looked like somebody was telling him something he didn't want to hear. His chest was constantly moving, his lungs greedily drinking gulps of air, but he didn't make any noise. He looked like a shell of the commanding and kindhearted man he once was, a scared boy replacing the Firelord. Zuko looked like a terrified animal, wounded and hurt. The ring was still on his finger, although it was cracked.

_"Silence! Will you let me speak? The...the councilman is dead. The knives hit vital organs, and I've been informed he died on the spot." A shaky breath. "The police are trying our best to find the murderers. I will personally lead the investigation into Sokka's death. Put your trust in the police force and believe that your councilman will be avenged! That is all the information I can reveal for now."_

"Zuko?" Suki said, her voice echoing. She wasn't sure Zuko knew what day it was, let alone pay attention to her. She kneeled in front of him, careful not to touch him.

Zuko didn't respond, only turning his head to look at Suki, his movements rigid. The sight of Zuko's face was like another stab to Suki's already wounded heart, the knife twisting and lodging itself even deeper. Suki knew she was strong - but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to persevere through this. Zuko's golden eyes were now a dull grey, a sharp red around the pupil, ugly dark bags underneath them. His red scar contrasted the ghostly pale skin. His lips were chapped and bleeding from tearing the skin off and he had lost so much weight that his face was more of a skull than skin. The dried tears on his pale face were covered by another new layer of tears, fat tear droplets dripping down his face, a silent beg for help.

His shaking hands slowly and carefully, like they hadn't moved in years, placed themselves on Suki's shoulders, slightly squeezing. Suki's hands flew to his, fingers rubbing the blood-covered skin, purposefully not touching the ring as to not upset Zuko any further. Their eyes met as Zuko's mouth opened, spit falling off, trying to say something, but nothing came out. Another tear slid down Suki's cheek, ruining her makeup. Zuko tried to speak, but his voice failed him once again, lips moving to form words but silence being the only thing that could be heard.

"Oh, _Zuko_..." Suki whispered, sliding her hands down to Zuko's face steadily, giving him a chance to back away from the touch. When he didn't, her gloved hands enveloped his head, hugging him gently. His hands moved to her back, hugging Suki back, letting his head fall into the crook of her shoulder. A heart-wrenching sob escaped him, his weak body trembling in her hands. Zuko's cries increased in volume, and Suki could feel her shoulder getting wet with his tears and snot. The woman rubbed his back up and down as the mighty Firelord sobbed into her arms, clutching her uniform so hard that the material tore in his hands. Still, Suki stayed. Stayed as Zuko cried and screamed, as Zuko clutched her body as if begging her not to leave him, as Zuko breathed out Sokka's name over and over and over again, like a prayer.

_"Avatar Aang has openly protested against Toph Beifong's cruel ways of torturing the vigilantes that murdered Southern Water Tribe representative and chairman of the United Republic Council Sokka two weeks ago, claiming that it's barbaric and monsterous, but it seems that the public isn't on the Avatar's side, ladies and gentlemen, because more and more newspapers are claiming that they agree with Beifong's methods! The police also show no signs of stopping. Truly a story that has captured Republic City's citizens' attention, dear listeners! The Avatar against the Chief of police, a never-ending battle! Furthermore, no official statement has been released from the Fire Nation regarding Sokka's death, which is quite strange, considering we know of Firelord Zuko's close friendship with the deceased councilman. Strange events happening one after another, indeed! We will keep you updated."_

Suki didn't say anything, letting Zuko let out heart-breaking yells that shook the whole palace and weep loudly into her shoulder. She didn't say anything as Zuko shook his head frantically. She didn't say anything as he clutched her back so hard that Suki knew would leave bruises afterward. She didn't say anything as her lip trembled, tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault." Zuko croaked in the midst of this, his body fidgeting.

Suki's eyes widened as she heard him finally say something that wasn't Sokka's name.

She pulled back, looking him in the eyes and cupping his wet face in her hands.

"No! No, don't say that! You-"

"If I just made sure more guards followed him, I-If I just made sure he was protected, he w-would still be alive. I-I told him so many _fucking_ times to be careful but he didn't listen to me! He didn't _listen_ to me, he didn't listen. He s-said there's nothing to be worried about, h-he said I was being paranoid! If I just appointed somebody to t-take care of him, he'd still be alive. He'd still be here, he'd still be in my arms." Zuko spat, voice laced with anger. "S-Suki, this can't be true, he's still alive, no, no, no, I don't believe it! It's all a joke to s-spite me, no. There's no way, there's no way, he..."

Suki shook her head, patiently listening to Zuko's hiccups and stutters.

"Zuko. Listen to me." She started, her voice as quiet and delicate as possible. "You couldn't have prevented this. This isn't your fault. Do you understand me?"

The firebender didn't respond. Suki didn't expect him to.

After a while of being silent, he finally spoke again.

"I miss him. _So much_."

Suki let a small melancholy smile form on her lips.

"Me too."

\---

"Will you marry me?"

Zuko looked up where he was resting on Sokka's naked chest, shocked. The sand underneath them tickled his sides.

"I beg your pardon?"

Sokka laughed, playing with Zuko's hair, his sun-kissed skin practically shining in the hot, humid weather.

"You heard me, Firelord. I demand you marry me." Sokka teased, pressing a kiss to Zuko's forehead.

"Shouldn't I be the one making demands since I'm the Firelord, darling?" Zuko rolled over to lay on Sokka's chest, his lover's hands wrapping around his waist.

Sokka rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out.

"Answer the question!" He insisted and Zuko smiled, pressing a light kiss on Sokka's nose.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." He answered without hesitation and giggled at Sokka's boyish grin.

"OH, _HELL YEAH_!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Zuko laughed. He had never met a person who made him laugh as much as Sokka did.

"I'm afraid I already have a ring though." Zuko said, waving his right hand around, the ring glittering in the sunlight.

Sokka tenderly grabbed Zuko's hand, kissing the ring.

"I'm afraid you do, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. sokka created the silver ring himself, with the help of piandao  
> 2\. toph's way of mourning was by catching the killers and torturing them in the worst ways possible, because she thought that would make her feel better. it doesn't.  
> 3\. katara keeps sokka's boomerang on her bedside table and doesn't let anybody touch it  
> 4\. a few years after sokka's death, azula dies as well  
> 5\. izumi, zuko's daughter, never talks about sokka in her father's presence because she knows it makes him upset


End file.
